cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Dudley Puppy
Dudley Donald Puppy is the primary character and titular protagonist of T.U.F.F. Puppy. Although he is still just a puppy, Dudley has the heart of a pack of full-grown dogs. He supposedly has no fear and hates wearing pants, despite that he wears them in some episodes. Reared on his mother's strict morals, he was brought up strong, goodhearted, and destined to stop all badness and meanness in its tracks! Now if only he could figure it out how to follow that last rule. Background The first clues to Dudley's past were shown in "Big Dog on Campus." During his high school years, he looked radically different. Being very skinny with no build, wearing very large braces and glasses, and covered in pimples. It was also revealed that he was a bullied outcast. Dudley's father is also absent and completely unmentioned, leaving fans to wonder where he is although it most likely will never be explained. Physical Appearance Even though he has said to be a mix of every breed of dog known to man (or animal), Dudley has the appearance of a beagle (resembling dogs like Snoopy from the Charlie Brown franchise having black ears and nose while the rest of his fur is white), but with blue eyes. He wears only a tight, black T-shirt and he almost never wears any pants as he is shown to hate them. In a few episodes, Dudley has worn a pair for a certain reason, usually for a disguise. He has a physically fit chest and pair of arms (most-likely due to his Alaskan malamute DNA), with skinny legs (most-likely due to his greyhound DNA), giving him a top-heavy frame, and has a short, pointy tail on top of a bubbly butt. He is about 5 feet tall (excluding ears) as shown by the mugshot of his doppelganger Dr. Rabies. Personality Although intelligent, friendly, and clever, Dudley is an incredibly air-headed and jumpy dog. As a T.U.F.F. agent, and a dog who loves the feeling of being good, he loves to catch bad guys like Bird Brain and The Chameleon. With his superior DNA, Dudley has tons of canine abilities that make him the ultimate mix of dog breeds and an awesome crime-fighting force. He has the best skills from every doggie gene pool (as well as being part billy goat somehow). With the stupendous speed of a greyhound, the superior sense of smell of a bloodhound, the astounding strength of an Alaskan malamute, and the powerful punch of a boxer, he cannot be stopped; however, Dudley is still a sloppy, excitable pup. Dudley clearly isn't a thoroughly trained dog, and still retains many regular dog-traits like chewing his butt and chasing tennis balls. In addition, he is prone to believing that he is dependent on others (usually, his mother or Kitty). Although he seems to like juice boxes, Dudley also seems to like grapes and anything grape flavored. If he isn't drinking a juice box, he is often seen drinking grape soda and also loves grape flavored snow cones, as seen in the episode Lie Like a Dog. In Mutts and Bolts, Dudley gained "super intelligence" from a lightning strike. This may mean that he will be smarter in the future, but it is most likely that this was only used for a gag. History One day, Dudley (trying to catch his new super-bouncy chew toy) accidentally foiled a huge crime being committed by the city's resident bad guy crew D.O.O.M. owned by the despicable Verminious Snaptrap. This led The Chief to investigate the scene and eventually bring him to genius inventor / scientist Keswick. It was then the scientist analyzed Dudley's DNA and the T.U.F.F. agents discovered that he is the ultimate mutt: A mix of every breed of dog known to man (with a dash of billy goat that even Keswick can't explain). This was awesome news for Dudley (who became known as "Agent Puppy"), but bad news for T.U.F.F.'s top agent Kitty Katswell, who found him irritating to work with. She was assigned to train Dudley and be his partner, which proved to be more challenging than rewarding. Kitty and Dudley were constantly bickering like a brother and sister, but Kitty found out that sometimes you can teach a young, jumpy dog new tricks. Bad guys need to beware, but so do the good guys, because with Dudley around, you never know just whose wicker furniture he'll chew on or whose garden he'll mess up. Looks like Dudley's heroism is going to need a lot of work. Appearances ''T.U.F.F. Puppy The series' main character is a dim-witted but determined dog named Dudley Puppy who works as a spy for an organization called T.U.F.F. (short for Turbo Undercover Fighting Force).[1] His partner is a cat named Kitty Katswell.[2] Other helpers are The Chief and Keswick. The series takes place in the fictional city of Petropolis (distinct from the Brazilian city of Petrópolis, which is the Greek name for St. Petersburg), which is populated by anthropomorphic animals. As a member of T.U.F.F., Dudley Puppy helps Kitty Katswell protect Petropolis from various villains like Verminious Snaptrap, the Chameleon, and Birdbrain. Relationships As time goes by in Petropolis, Dudley is forming growing relationships with other characters. Kitty Katswell ]] Kitty Katswell is Dudley's partner. If she had her way, Dudley would never have been asked to join the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. As his partner, she sees everyday what a reckless danger he can be to their operations. But Kitty knows that what The Chief says goes. So she does her best to train her puppy partner to be a hero. Dudley's relationship with Kitty starts out as a love-hate relationship, since they used to fight a lot like bickering siblings, then later in the show, they start to get along more and became heartfelt best friends. After a while Kitty becomes more confident in Dudley's abilities and stops treating him as an annoying undesirable mutt and more like a good friend and equal. It is even rumored among many fans of the series that they have some sort of romantic relationship with each other. Keswick ]] When Dudley was hired by T.U.F.F. Keswick was somewhat confused and fascinated about Dudley's complicated DNA. Keswick was also open to make best friends with Dudley. However, he also found him mildly annoying and extremely dimwitted. But due to Dudley's open attitude towards his fellow agents, as time passed, Keswick learned to tolerate him and his immature ways and they got along. As of now, they seem to share a light, friendly relationship. The Chief a heartburn]] The Chief has only one loose end that he can't seem to tie up: his reckless new recruit, Dudley. He would love to keep a closer eye on him, but Dudley's flea collar makes that harder than you'd think! But despite his frustration towards him, The Chief is actually hopeful of his abilities. The Chief is warming up to his new recruit more and more every day. Peg Puppy ]] Dudley and Peg have a standard mother and son relationship. According to evidence in the series, it can be inferred that Dudley grew up without his father around. Therefore, Peg raised Dudley alone. She is extremely protective over him and puts safety over all else (to the extent that it makes him dependent and gets in his way sometimes). However, Dudley is glad to be her son and agrees that she usually knows best. Verminious Snaptrap ]] Snaptrap is actually the most dangerous enemy for T.U.F.F. despite his personality. Dudley too. By some clues in the show, Snaptrap and his organization D.O.O.M. almost always had the advantage before Dudley joined T.U.F.F. So when Dudley became a T.U.F.F. agent, the tables were turned. Dudley seems to have a great dislike towards him that exceeds his dislike towards his other enemies. The Chameleon .]] '''The Chameleon', or as Dudley used to say when he first read his name, the "Cham-ah-lee-on," is originally a nemesis of Kitty's. In Doom-mates, once he breaks out of jail, Dudley is assigned by The Chief to protect Kitty from The Chameleon. It is shown that he thinks The Chameleon is creepy because of how his eyes are positioned and how they move. In Puppy Love, the Chameleon disguises himself as an attractive French poodle named Fifi Oui Oui, who Dudley gains romantic interest in. Near the end, though, Dudley accidentally spills his drink on her, causing Fifi to reveal her true identity as The Chameleon. Once, Dudley was assigned to take care of The Chameleon while on a train to Petsburg in order to protect him from D.O.O.M. because he was a witness to one of their crimes. Dudley need to endure The Chameleon's odd habits and bodily needs. It was then that The Chameleon attempted to befriend Dudley to which he responded negatively. Later in the episode, Dudley responded to his affection positively for a brief moment. Bird Brain Bird Brain has been a constant threat towards Dudley from their very first encounter with each other. Although unintentionally, Bird Brain preyed upon Dudley's faults the first two times they met. The first time is when he threatened to harm his mother Peg so that he could posses a powerful atomic bracelet that he created. The second time is when Bird Brain created a sound cannon which preyed upon Dudley's fear of thunder. However, unlike other villains, Dudley doesn't seem to treat Bird Brain as anything other than a usual enemy. He doesn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary about him at all. Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Agents Category:Characters Category:Idiots Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists